Flames to Dust
by KokololioSOL
Summary: one shot A girl named Akura who is very much suicidal, her friend Mika,who is emotinal,comes to see her. Riku and sora witness something horrible. RikuxSora kinda short acutally really short.


Flames to Dust

This story scares me and I cant believe that I'm forcing myself to write this but I have to.

I know it doesn't seem like a KH story in the being but it is! RikuxSora.

Warning: I think I can safely say this is morbid.

Disclaimer: don't own KH.

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV Kind of Marisol's**

"Akura?" came a quiet voice from the other side of the hospital door.

"What." Came a sharp reply.

"Its me Mika I'm coming in." Mika answered to the non-question.

"Oh what ever" the thin pale girl with long dark brown on the hospital bed muttered. A girl with short curly brown hair came in with her mother her hazel eyes wide with anticipation on how this meeting would go. So far none had gone well.

"Will you talk to me today?" Mika asked her. The girl, Akura, opened her formally closed eyes to reveal stunning green to blue eyes she smirked.

"You want me to talk then I will." she spoke after a few seconds. "Did you know that in my entire life only one person has never treated me as less than dirt and she hasn't even visited me. Did you know that during my stay here, which has been the length of a pregnancy** (1)** my 'family'" she used air quotes for family "has only visited me once and that was when they found out!" she paused to take a breath " and when they did come they fucking look embarrassed!" She started to cry.

"Oh god!" Mouthed Lisell Mika's mother who had been quiet through out the entire ordeal. Akura sobbed harder before she looked up into Mikas horrified eyes.

She continued, " Even Mei whom I thought loved me! My own sister looked embarrassed! You're supposed to look sad and your supposed to cry when someone related to tries to kill them selves not look embarrassed!" She screamed thrashing around until she successfully ripped out all the wires the wires attached to her. The life meter **(2)**

next to her flat lined as she jumped of the bed. Just then a nursed rushed in and gasped in shock at the sobbing girl in the hospital gown.

"Please stop you scaring me please!" Cried Mika she neared her best friend just the Akura made a brake for the door bolting out of the room she raced down the second story stairs the first floor she could hear the thundering footsteps behind her.

"Calm down Akura" she could hear her doctors soft feminine voice call out to her only to make her run faster. She could hear the footsteps coming closer

'Shit' she thought 'they're going to catch me!'

She had finally made it to the lobby before she felt the strong arms of a hospital Security guard wrap around her.

"SHIT!" She screamed and began to kick and scream another guard tried to grab her feet but she landed a kick to his face. No body noticed that they were nearing the chairs And nobody noticed a two teens come in one with blue eyes and brown spike hair and a taller teen with silver hair and green aqua eyes. She screamed and elbowed the other guard in the face making the successfully drop her. Unfortunately when she fell her head came in contact with the corner of the chair and she fell to the floor hitting her head harder.

"Oh god." Gasped the brunette, Sora, as she hit the floor lifeless. Riku, The silver haired teen, pulled sora to him eyes wide. They had only come to the hospital to check on their friend Tidus who had broken his leg from being tackled during a game of blitzball.

Mika came running into the lobby having finally caught up only to see her friend on the floor bleeding from her skull.

She screamed.

Time skip

Sora wasn't a busy body he just happened to like to know things so after seeing the girl at the hospital die he went to her friend to see why she had been there. Amazingly she hadn't bit his head off she just smile threw her tears asked for a pen in which one was provided and she wrote her cell number on his hand telling him to call her tomorrow to set a place for them to meet.

Next Day

Riku POV

When Sora told me he was going to meet that girl from the hospital I wasn't surprised Sora was like that he had to know. He told me to meet them at Paopu Pizza and I agreed to my boyfriend wish.

When I got there to say it was awkward was an understatement it was quiet until we ordered the pizza cheese if you will. She told what she could gather from her deceased friend. She finished her story, which was short because she hardly got Akura to talk, before they finished their pizza

"Any thing else?" Mika asked the couple.

"No but thank you for telling me." Sora replied kindly

"Yeah thanks." I muttered glad to be leaving. When we had finally left I was glad that was just a little bit creepy.

"I think its safe to say that that **(3)** was morbid." I told Sora

He didn't say anything in return. I was ok with that he had seen someone die and now he knew the life story I would have been quite to.

"Lets go home" He said finally I nodded and we were off.

* * *

Eww I hate how this ended I just couldn't figure out how to end this! In my plan I had sora going out with riku but in love with a dead girl but I couldn't put it in!

**(1) **She means 9 months

**(2) **Yeah well… you should know what it is

**(3)** Yeah I hope you understood that


End file.
